1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to methods and systems for analyzing and managing distribution of power to multiple devices from a common power source.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some home and office equipment manufacturers have implemented stand-by power saving technology in their products. In accordance with this technology, home and office equipment that consumes electrical power may automatically transfer to a stand-by power saving mode when not used for a period of time, thus reducing overall power consumption. Some television sets and personal computers utilize this stand-by power saving mode, but many peripherals such as computer monitors, DVD players, audio amplifiers, printers, scanners, and handheld device battery chargers are not typically configured to enter a stand-by or sleep mode upon periods of non-use, and thus may consume considerable amounts of energy even when not in use.
Several solutions to disable power to peripherals under certain conditions exist currently in the market. Such examples include surge protectors that offer “master” and “controlled” outlets. The CPU of a computer, a television, or a receiver of an audio/video (A/V) system is plugged into the “master” or “primary” outlet. The system peripherals are connected to the “controlled” or “secondary” outlets. When the device plugged into the “master” outlet goes into stand-by power mode, as determined by the current drawn by the “master” device falling below a factory pre-set current set-point, the “controlled” outlets are turned off, thereby reducing energy consumption by cutting power to these peripherals which otherwise may continue to use power even though not in use.